The look of a demon
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/Drabble]Si odiaba tanto a los humanos, ¿Por qué la protegía a ella? De alguna manera tenía que tener sus razones para defenderse. — ¿Quién eres? —preguntaba tratando reconocerlo.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: [AU-Drabble] de 500 palabras, inspirado con la canción Evil Angel de Breaking Benjamin.**_

_**Summary: Si odiaba tanto a los humanos, ¿Por qué la protegía a ella? De alguna manera tenía que tener sus razones para defenderse. — ¿Quién eres? —preguntaba tratando reconocerlo.**_

* * *

_**The look of a demon **_

_[La mirada de un demonio]_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

El bosque estaban tan oscuro que no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba movimientos sigilosos que le causaba miedo, porque lo que se movía parecía más una sombra, con la poca iluminación de la luna creciente, pudo notar un pelaje plateado. Estaba viendo ante sus ojos esos movimientos rápidos que enredaban a un monstruo mitad insecto-humano, con unos delicados hilos verdes; la joven escuchaba esos chillidos de agonía y de dolor, por parte de ese monstruo.

Vio como el insecto e mitad humano, cae ante ella, estaba aterrada, sus piernas le temblaban; si no hubiera discutido con el hanyou, esto no iba a pasar. Kagome se levanta del suelo y se acerca a esa sombra, apenas podía distinguir ese cabello plateado.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto al asomar su mano para apoyarlo sobre el hombro. — ¿Acaso eres Inuyasha?

—Deja de compararme con él. —contesto Sesshomaru al voltear ligeramente hacia la humana, esa mirada fría e penetrante le causaba escalofríos a su cuñada.

—L-Lo siento, Sesshomaru—se disculpó al inclinar la cabeza.

—Que patética eres. —agrego al ignorarla.

La azabache se molestó por lo que dijo, apretó fuertemente su puño para golpearlo a él. —Sin tus flechas eres indefensa ¿cierto? — decía al detener su golpe.

—Eh? ¡Cállate, Sesshomaru! —le hablo al levantar un poco su voz, estaba molesta, porque le trataba como una inútil, a pesar que Naraku fue destruido, él todavía la trataba de esa manera. —Además, me olvide mis cosas porque discutí con Inuyasha—continuaba hablando mientras que su voz iba bajando a una más calmada.

Este la observaba de pies a cabeza, no había notado que la humana llevaba puesto un kimono de color rojo y blanco, en vez de llevar esa vestimenta extraña del otro mundo.

— ¿Qué miras? —pregunto un poco agresiva.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño por esa actitud, no creía que su medio hermano la hubiese puesto de tan mal humor, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo, como si tuviera un plan para cambiar ese estado. Se acercó de golpe hacia ella, estando tan cerca, para que sus miradas se cruzaran…Kagome quería leer esos ojos amarillentos, por la culpa de la luna, los hacia resaltar; se odiaba ella misma, porque sentía cosquillas en su interior, en cambio, el demonio sentía un ardor de forma punzante.

— ¿Por qué me proteges? —interrogo Kagome al distanciarse.

—Porque eres mi cuñada—contesto cortante, —Debo irme…

La joven le toma apresuradamente de la mano, por lo que el demonio se detuvo para dirigirle la mirada. —Quiero saberlo, tu mirada dice otra cosa—agrego manteniendo el agarre.

—No te importa. —le dijo en tono frio.

— ¡Por favor, solo quiero saberlo! —reclamaba con voz ronca, porque tal vez, podría encontrar esos motivos que le hacía latir mucho su corazón, al estar tan cerca de él.

Suspiro y vuelve a verla a los ojos, notaba esa angustia, esa melancolía que sufría por la culpa de su medio hermano, quien aún trata de superar la muerte de Kikyo. —Es porque…—no podía terminar de decirlo, y prefirió mostrarlo con una acción, la tomo bruscamente del brazo para atraerla hacia él.

Quería callarla de otra forma y a causa de eso, le dio un tierno beso que duro muy poco, pero ambos lo disfrutaron. —Por eso te protegí —hablo este al soltar su brazo.

—Sesshomaru…—murmuro estando ruborizada.

—Debo irme…Regresa a la aldea, y cuida a Rin por mí. —le ordenaba el demonio al darle la espalda para retirarse, de apoco su figura se fue desapareciendo.

—Sesshomaru…Y-Yo…_te amo._ _—_hablo con voz baja.

Kagome Higurashi sonrió de lado, comprendió aquellos motivos que le hacía cosquillas. No obstante, el demonio se expresó con acciones sus razones por la cual quería protegerla…A pesar que decía otra cosa para desviar el tema, su mirada mostraba otra razón, por la cual esa humana lo descubrió…Tal vez, a Inuyasha le importaba mas Kikyo, pero ahora Higurashi sabe quién es su protector y quien está interesado en ella.

_**Fin-**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado n.n ... ._. se que fue algo corto, la próxima lo alargo mas.**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense! **_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
